Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by munchkinjenny05
Summary: AU oneshot- Daddy Puck happy fluff fic. Pregnant Quinn is asleep when Puck finishes his surprise. Puck is too excited to sleep, as is Beth, so he sings his unborn daughter a lullaby. In the morning, he reveals what he has done for his two favourite girls...


**My only other Quinn/Puck story was a short oneshot that was very angsty and written in Quinn's POV so I wanted to do something different. Daddy Puck is one of my favourite things about this series of Glee so I wanted to do something to express my love for that, Quick as a pairing and all that they could have been. **

**Again, it is only short and little more than an attempt to try and beat my writers block with regards to my ongoing fics. Nevertheless, I hope you like it.**

**The song is **_**"Fairytale Lullaby"**_** by **_**Bombay Bicycle Club.**_

Puck wasn't surprised that Quinn was sleeping, she'd been doing a lot of that lately, and after all, it was normal and healthy. He'd read that pregnancy made girls really tired so he wasn't worried. He sank down softly against the mattress, careful with his movements so that she wouldn't stir. The surprise could wait. They had all the time in the world. He watched contentedly, witnessing the steady rise and fall of her chest, Quinn's expression mimicking his own unintentionally as two pairs of lips curved into joyful smiles. He wondered what she was dreaming about, pondered if her imaginings travelled the same path as his; converging with the appearance of an angelic blonde haired baby girl they would finally get to meet in less than a month. His girls were all he thought about, awake or asleep.

The book was in its usual place on the bedside table so he began to flick through the well worn pages. It was force of habit more than anything, he had long memorised the contents, having read it cover to cover hundreds of times since he'd stolen it that day from the store. He had opened and closed it so often that the glue was coming away from the spine but he'd never throw it away, that book meant too much to him. It was his first gift to Quinn for the baby, and furthermore it was a promise, a symbol beyond words that he wanted to be there for real. _'How to Raise a Baby on five dollars a day'___the title had shouted out to him from the shelf, it was prove, a vindication that he was doing the right thing. Quinn hadn't been convinced at first, but although Puck understood her fears, he hadn't shared them and never wavered in his belief that they could be a family.

It was possible and with each day that passed he had demonstrated it to the girl, taking her hand in his and leading her on into their future together. He wrapped his protective arms around her, until she wasn't scared anymore; reassuring her and awaiting the moment that those hazel eyes looked at him with the same certainty. It happened that day in the choir room, she'd approached him and he'd known before she'd even spoken what was coming. They hadn't looked back. They were in this together and they would rise to the challenge.

He inched closer, the crevices of his hands stained with by labours. He looked at his dirty nail beds with a satisfied sigh. "I'm going to be a good dad." He whispered in the stillness of the room, his cheek pressed against Quinn's swollen stomach. "You'll see, I can't wait to meet you…"

The blonde stirred a little at the sound of his voice so he lifted his head and placed a tender kiss against her temple to soothe her. "I love you." He murmured gently. It never failed to amaze him how he'd once wasted so much time being held to ransom, terrified by 3 little words that now fell from his lips effortlessly. He made sure to tell Quinn everyday how much he adored her and how happy she made him, all too aware of the way he'd almost let her slip away. "I'll make you so proud of me, both of you." That was another promise he intended to keep. This, right here in this bed was all he ever wanted.

He curled his body against Quinn's once more, shielding her with his arms as she slept and placing his flattened palm against her bump subconsciously. He closed his eyes, knowing that it was getting late and he should be tired. He hummed softly to himself, finding that this method was preferable to clearing his mind or counting sheep. Nonetheless, he quickly gave up and his eyelids fluttered open only moments later when he felt familiar movement against his hand. __ __

"You can't sleep either, huh?" The baby kicked harder in response. "Quieten down, you're gonna rouse your mama and she'll be pissed." He replied with a chuckle. Beth didn't seem to care, the movements only getting livelier. Puck sighed. He didn't want Quinn to be disturbed, knowing how difficult it was for her to rest. He had clocked the earlier exhaustion on her face. It was important that she slept.

All of a sudden, Puck had an idea, spurred on by his prior humming. It helped him fall asleep, why shouldn't it pacify his daughter too. The song wasn't planned; the lyrics just came to him. Obviously they had been stored only to inadvertently appear in the forefront of his mind at that exact point in time. In the instance that he had remembered them, they seemed apt, so he continued, unable to think of a song more perfectly fitting for a child's lullaby. _  
>"If you want ride a rainbow come with me<br>I will take you in a magic purple  
>Maybe we will find a thousand sugar fish<br>And when you eat them they will grant your every wish."_

His arrangement of the song was simple and stripped back, unaccompanied even by his trusty guitar, but he hoped that Beth would like it all the same.

"_If you want to catch a star then walk my way  
>I will take you where the night is always day<br>You can follow me if you really try  
>Maybe we will find a rainbow, teach it to fly."<em>

His voice trembled with emotion ever so slightly as he visualised the birth of his daughter and all the amazing moments to come. There was so much to look forward to and he was determined to savour every second, even the sleepless nights and dirty diapers. As the song ended, he realised that his plan seemed to work, so with immeasurable satisfaction he fluffed his pillow and lay back down. He figured he could sleep now that he knew his family was settled. The grand reveal could take place tomorrow. He wrapped the blanket around them both, tucking in Quinn's tranquil form and closed his eyes.

"Puck…?" The pale morning sunlight was flooding into the room as he rolled over, greeted by the sight of Quinn's lopsided grin. "I don't even remember lying down, I must've crashed out."

"You needed it; I didn't want to wake you."

She surveyed him, his body still fully-clothed and clad in grubby overalls, missing only his boots. "Did you work all night?" There was an edge of concern in her voice, but that was largely overridden by excitement at the prospect of seeing the finished result.

"Not quite, although it did take a while." He saw her bite her bottom lip in an adorable gesture of nervousness. "I know I've been putting it off and you've had to nag me, but its ready now, do you want to see." Quinn nodded so he took her hand and led her down the hallway.

Puck hung back a little, suddenly anxious for Quinn to see the finished nursery. He had agonised for hours over the décor, desperate to avoid anything pink or excessively kitsch but still wanting it to look beautiful and girlie for his little princess. He stepped in hesitantly, avoiding Quinn's gaze. If she didn't like it, he was sunk. All his spare cash was tied up in this, the paint, the crib, the furniture. He held his breath waiting for her appraisal. It was only safe to exhale when the blonde rushed over and hugged him, squeezing him tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Puck, it is beautiful…that mural, I can't believe…" She was clearly lost for words, her breath hitching as she stared up at him. Puck couldn't blame her; he had been hiding his talents. He gazed at the wall in question, positioned over the crib. He thought of how his hand trembled as he painstakingly outlined the large tree, painting the leaves made up of musical notes and adding layer upon layer of birds and flowers and hearts until his arm ached. It was all worth it. He walked over and traced the accompanying script with his fingers. _Beth, I hear you calling…_ His own eyes were damp now too and he blinked, rubbing his face furiously with his forearm.

"I had no idea you were capable of this…" Quinn exclaimed, joining him, her eyes fixed on the empty crib as her hands fell instinctively to her stomach. "I should never have doubted you, I'm so sorry."

He was a man of action and so kissed her, words momentarily failing him. It was no surprise, he'd never been much good at speeches, or opening up emotionally, but he was trying for Quinn. "No, I'm sorry that I ever gave you reason to. I love you both so much; you know that, don't you?"

Quinn looked around for a second time. "Yeah, I do." She answered softly.


End file.
